The Silencer
by mystery-child-001
Summary: Crossover with Kenshin. There is a legend of an assassin, one that kills with silence and deadly grace. Now that everyone knows of her existence, who will she join? What is she searching for?
1. The Silencer

_Hello everyone and welcome to my Kenshin / Hellsing fic._

_This is my first one so I hope you enjoy it._

_mystery-child_

—————————————————————————————

Kenshin softly walked out of the Kamiya dojo, his feet making no noise as he tread silently across the floor. A lone figure sat outside, shrouded in the night's darkness. He could see her as he opened the rice paper door.

"1Imooto." _Sister _

"2Oniisan." _Brother_

"Will you go?" Kenshin sat down beside her, feeling her ki wash over him, softly calming his inner nerves for his worry over his sister.

"I must." Her voice was firm, solid; Kenshin knew he could not argue with her.

He sighed heavily, "But what about—"

"There is no need for you to worry about that." Her voice was blunt, biting and icy. Kenshin knew he had hit a nerve within his silent sister.

Hair swished and a calloused hand turned Kenshin towards his sister face.

"You should not worry about that amber, the sacrifice was made, and it was done. They will not come after you anymore."

Kenshin gaze darkened, knowing that 100 years earlier, she had given up one of her most precious things to save him from the Angelica.

The Angel of Heaven. Kami-sama's very own Michael. The Angel of War.

Amber slowly seeped into Kenshin's eyes; his fists became clenched as he thought of the things that had happened over a century ago.

Kenshin's sister regarded him thoughtfully, feeling his anger rise within him.

"Kenshin."

Kenshin anger snapped. His eyes returned to her face, hard and cold and vacant, but her eyes held him in his trance.

"Do not think of the past. Think of the present. You have Kaoru to worry about and the young one within her. Protect them Kenshin, as I have protected you. I will take my leave of you; the trip to England will take some time."

Her last words to him echoed in his head.

'_Protect them Kenshin, as I have protected you._'

He clenched his sword as his sister's ki and presence disappeared from his sights.

"I will imooto, Kami forbid, I will."

_Good._ Her voice told him, he could not feel her presence except for in his mind. _You know how to contact me if anything comes up. I must go look for him; he is the only link I have left._

_Do you believe he is in England...after all this time... _

_If they were right, yes... _A long sigh came afterwards.

_I see._

_Goodbye oniisan _

_Goodbye my sister and good luck. _

—————————————————————

_One Year Later..._

Alucard woke from his daily slumber, feeling the last rays of the sun go down even though he was within his casket, he could feel the night as it slowly came over the whole country of England. Phasing through his casket, a grin made its way to his face as his body slowly phased through the through the walls making his way up to his master's office.

Integra, meanwhile, was looking over their next assignment as she felt the presence of her servant float though the room, his odd aura always sending invisible shivers up her spine.

"Alucard."

From the darkest corner of the room Alucard appeared, his trademark grin plastered upon his face.

"You called master?"

"Yes. You and Seras have a new assignment." Integra sounded annoyed and frustrated.

A larger grin made its way onto Alucard's face. He knew that over the two years that his master had been imprisoned, she had not changed one bit.

Even though the smaller house that they now resided in, she still hadn't lost any of her former edge and sharpness. She still was an effective leader and Alucard admired her for that.

"It involves an old myth that has been floating around the world for an entire century now. It is just now coming to light in England and I don't know if the Queen herself knows of it yet. They call this myth the Silencer, an assassin so good that even most do not know what he looks like."

"Then how do you know it's a he?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Integra gave him a hard look.

"It has said from the few who have survived his attacks that it is a he. Plus they saw he has been taking care of the freak vampires in our absence. Many have died under his hands."

Alucard smile did not waver as he absorbed the information.

'_Hmmm, it seems there might be a worthy opponent out there...other than the Judas priest otherwise..._'

A dark look passed under Alucard's glasses but Integra did not notice it.

"But other than that tonight there is a warehouse that seems to have to have over industrious freak vampires in the building. Clean the place out."

Alucard rose to leave, but Integra last request stopped him in his tracks.

"Check the Hellsing mansion."

Alucard turned toward his master, his smile gone and a questioning look within his blood red eyes. But he masked it efficiently with his response.

"Thinking of moving back in Sir Integra?"

"I asked you before Alucard, now I am ordering you. Check the Hellsing mansion and tell me what you see."

A smirk made its way across Alucard's face as Integra lit up a cigar and blew the smoke out into the room.

"As you wish master."

With that he disappeared out of the room, leaving a grim and silent Integra. A few minutes later Walter stepped into the room.

"Did you tell him everything Lady Integra?"

"No Walter, I did not tell him that the Silencer would be there and the odd things that I have been hearing about the mansion."

"Why not Lady Integra? I thought you were going to tell him?"

"I changed my mind Walter, though I do not know why."

A shadow moved from within Integra office and made its way through the window disappearing into the night air.

'_Everything is going well._'

Seras was idly sucking on a blood pack when she heard her master's voice in her head.

_Police girl..._

_Yes master? _

_Grab your gun and meet me outside. We are going on a hunt._

Seras could feel the excitement within her master's voice.

_Yes master._

Seras met her master outside and he grabbed her hand.

"Wha­­—?"

She had no time to ask the question before she was turned into a horde of bats and they flew off.

Seras squeaked, but felt her master's presence within her head.

_Calm down Police Girl. I will not let anything happen to you. _

Seras calmed down and enjoyed the rest of the ride to wherever they were going to.

Alucard felt her relax beside him and a smile came to mind.

_You are getting better Police girl, and I see you have drank the blood necessary for you...perhaps you will live up to my name. _He thought.

His bat eyes looked up at the full moon, bloodless, but full.

'_Hmm... it seems tonight will be a good night._'

They landed a few meters away from the warehouse, Seras looking over it questionably.

_Master? _

_Apparently there are some freak vampires we need to deal with, and their ringleader, we have been ordered to take them out. Load your gun police girl, you will deal with the ghouls and the lesser ranked vampires. I will take the higher ones. In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen. _

Seras looked over at her master, shock plastered into his face.

"Scared already Police Girl?" A mocking smile was on her master's face.

Seras' face scrunched up in anger.

"Master!" she hissed, her face would have been red if she had been alive.

"Come Police Girl, we have work to do. Alucard loaded his Jackal and Joshua, feeling already that a good night was to come of this.

Seras sighed, releasing her anger. '_I can never win with him._'

She hoisted her gun, the Harkonnen onto her shoulder and followed her master as they weaving expertly through the boxes and other assorted things in the warehouse. Cocking his guns, and Seras readying her cannon and they burst through the warehouse doors, Alucard immediately taking out the freak vampires that were near and Seras taking out any ghouls that immediately attacked them. Unknown to them another shadow joined them and katana glinting in the moon's light.

"You will all die at my hands. May Kami-sama forgive you. Amen."

* * *

_Well that was the first part of my story. Tell me what you think!_

_Arigato!_

_Mystery child_

_(P.S. If I have spelled anything wrong let me know)_

1 Means younger sister

2 Means older brother


	2. Change

_Hello everyone! _

_I know I probably should have updated this earlier, but _

_school work has kept me back, so I could not update as earlier as I had planned. _

_But now, I have some time to update so…_

_This is the result. _

_Mystery child _

* * *

Alucard's ears perked.

He heard the almost silent prayer of someone behind him and Seras. Spinning he let loose a volley of gunfire as he turned shooting down anything that got into his way. Then seeing the shadow that was behind them he fired off five shots and reloaded as fast as he had shot them off. But the next sound that he heard almost made his jaw drop.

Ping.

It was a faint metallic ring, one that sounded loud and clear in Alucard's ears, and again it happened, and again until Alucard could hear them whistling into the air coming straight back at him.

But the bullets took a different turn.

He heard the bullets fly past him and enter into the flesh of another. Alucard turned to see the shocked look of a freak vampire before he turned to ash. Alucard noticed that the freak had a blade in hand ready to stab him. Alucard smirked.

'_Your petty knife would have done nothing to me._'

But getting back to business he swung his guns in the directions of the mob ghouls that Seras was taking out, and to him she was taking her precious time.

_Police Girl, hurry up and get rid of them, I'm going through._

_Yes master_. Seras began taking well placed shots towards the ghouls, disintegrating them faster than before.

Suddenly in Alucard's vision he saw the sharp glint of a sword and immediately his gun went up and firing.

_Police Girl! Get out of the way!_

_Wha—?_ But Seras moved anyways, and saw the glint of a sword in her direction.

Thinking it was the Priest she took aim at the running figure and fired.

Seras' mouth opened in shock and behind Alucard's glasses his eyes opened wide as the figure with the sword danced around the bullets and the larger bullet of Seras' gun. Alucard's explosive bullets slammed into the rest of the ghouls that remained and ended there lives quickly while Seras' bullet flew past Alucard and slammed into the doors that they had just come into, making a larger hole than before.

Suddenly there was a blissful and profound silence.

Then quickly breaking the atmosphere that had been created, the air rang with the sound of a sword slipping into its sheath and the soft friction of clapping.

"Well done Alucard, I expected this from you."

Seras noticed that the voice was manly, but sounded slightly…feminine. She found it naturally odd. She tried to squint to see the face better, but she found she could not. But before her master could respond she blurted out her own question.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly she could feel her master's dark gaze upon her. She cringed; she berated herself for not thinking about the situation they were in beforehand.

A soft throaty chuckle was half the answer. "Let your master tell you fledgling, he knows who I really am."

Alucard softly moved towards his fledgling, his anger within his eyes. Seras cringed again as he stood beside her, his eyes forcing her to look at him.

"That was the silencer. You are lucky that was no one else or you would have been dead by now."

They both heard a scream of pain from above them and they both moved to the upper level.

_How many are there up above?_

_Eight_ _master, not including the one that just died a horrible death._

Alucard smiled ferally. _Let the hunt begin._

The Silencer smiled as he heard the thoughts between Alucard and his fledging.

'_Soon…_'

Eventually, the freak vampires where killed off, and only Alucard, Seras, and the Silencer where left over from the piles of dust that swirled around them. And suddenly Alucard pointed his Jackal at the Silencer.

"So… what do you want?"

"I want you to follow me to the golden – haired mansion; you know who I am referring to…where the blue eyes have never given up." The Silencer disappeared into the darkness.

All of a sudden, Alucard realized what he meant. Integra's words floated back to him…

"Seras…Let's go."

"Where are we going Master?"

"The Mansion."

With that the master and his fledging disappeared into the night as a silent wind blew, spreading the ash further.

————————————

The Silencer watched as Alucard and Seras approached the mansion, both were watching their surroundings just in case of an attack. The Silencer blended in with the shadows using hidden and old powers.

Alucard cursed silently, he could not sense the silencer, but the trace the silencer left was faint, as if he had a connection long lost that he could not repair again. But he pushed harder against the thin connection and soon found himself blocked. He realized that the barrier that was erected against was not of dark magic…but of something different…something he could not place his finger on.

A mist began to roll across the mansion grounds…and a cold wind blew.

Seras did not like this at all. A dark foreboding came over her, she did not like the situation before and she did not like the situation they were in now.

Alucard felt his fledgling's unease, for once he agreed with her silent thoughts.

He did not like this at all. He peered at the mansion. It had been abandoned for 6 years now, ever since Integra's title had been stripped from her most of her men had left her, being transferred into other divisions by the remaining men on the council, eager to disband her organization. Since then, his master had to downside, only having Walter, Alucard, Seras, the Wild Geese, and a handful of the other soldiers. However, despite the circumstances; Integra had remained strong and her order was law among men. They would not dare disobey her. Coming back to the present situation, he noticed that the mansion looked… kept. As if in their absence the mansion had been better taken care of than when they lived in it. A stunned expression would have been on his face except for the fact that he hid it well.

"You are right about that Alucard; it has been kept in good order in Sir Integra's absence." Alucard was shocked, but kept it hidden. "What do you mean?"

The voice, to both master and fledging seemed to come from all directions, not just from one place. Alucard tried to shake off the magic, but he found once again, he was blocked from doing so. Frustrated, he allowed the silencer to continue before Alucard found him and killed him for his insolence.

"Here, this will explain what questions you have."

Seras took slow careful steps backwards toward her master until she could feel his presence and aura near and she slightly relaxed; but kept her eyes alert. Soon they both saw the mist form together and with their enhanced vision they saw that the person was clothed in black and held something within their hands. Only the eyes were visible and they were a vivid pale gray color. Alucard and Seras both noted that the person was lithe and graceful, like an assassin, slowly reaching to attain its dangerous and impossible goal. Alucard's power slowly washed over the person. Alucard's eyebrow rose slowly into the air. "A vampric assassin eh? I'm surprised that you can't do your own work for yourself Silencer. You feel the need to create more abominations upon this earth, when there are enough in this world." Unfortunately, Alucard realized that the Silencer did not rise to his bait, but the servant assassin did, growling within its throat. Alucard's lips rose into an insane smirk, but the servant did nothing but throw papers in Alucard's direction. Alucard deftly caught them and opened the one with the silver ribbon. The contents within

almost made Alucard want to rip the paper into shreds.

"How dare she…" Alucard spoke in barely suppressed fury, his body shaking with the tremors of it.

The Silencer felt the waves of power from Alucard and knew the news was having the desired affect, while a pair of pale grey eyes appeared beside the Silencer.

_I should have killed him right there. _

_You would have been dead in less than 5 minutes. I do not need to lose you to him of all people. _

_Why? _

_He is too powerful for you._

_But, you could have beaten him. _

_Perhaps. _

_Perhaps?_ Eyes narrowed. _He is too proud; he is a disgrace to your race. _

_DON'T YOU SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!_ Angry, obsidian eyes bored into shocked grey.

_As you wish._ The order was obeyed, but a million questions buzzed within the mind.

_I am sorry Sol; I did not mean to be like that…it is… never mind. You may go now. _

_Yes master. _

The Silencer returned to the task at hand. "Are you surprised Alucard?"

"No," Alucard said darkly, "But I did not think they would be so quick about it."

Seras silent for most of this conversation wondered at what they were talked about.

"I see, you underestimate the humans again Alucard, tut tut. Is someone getting soft?"

Alucard snarled, feeling his rage consuming him. But for his own sake he calmed himself down and his snarl was changed into the form of a disapproving smile.

"The letter is for your master and for her alone. It is from my own master."

"You have a master?"

"Yes, and if you open that…" The silencer's voice was fading, Alucard realized that the Silencer was disappearing, "…You might find a nasty surprise."

"Like what?" Alucard questioned. He was not expecting a response.

"Silver dust Alucard………very irritating if you ask me…"

Alucard believed him.

——————————————

Alucard smiled.

Few got to see Integra Hellsing annoyed, and these were one of those times…

"Damn it!" Integra yelled, smoking her cigar. She pressed a button and picked up the phone.

"Walter, I think you better get up here. The b— sold my mansion."

Walter was up in a matter of seconds.

"May I have a look at the offending document?" Walter asked politely. Integra all but threw it at him and as Walter read it, his right eyebrow kept on rising into the air until it could go no further.

"Alucard, Seras you are dismissed."

Alucard frowned. He wanted to know what was in the letter, and why he was barred from seeing it. Seras nodded and left, her curiosity satisfied at the moment.

'_So the Queen and the rest of the round table sold the mansion… but to whom?_'

_To a Lady Relena, Police girl. _

_Master! Stop poking through my thoughts! _

_If you would keep them to yourself, maybe I would not have to hear them then. _

Seras' face would have turned red in her anger if she was alive. Instead she mumbled foul language under her breath while she walked away.

_Tut, tut Police girl, that mouth of yours is getting quite dirty… _

Seras could see the irritating smile of his on his face.

"O bloody hell!" She slammed the door to her room.

Alucard's grin widened, and he secretly slipped back into the office where Integra was opening the letter. When she touched the letter, it faintly glowed under her and then brightly shone. Alucard raised a shield around himself, realizing that a magical barrier was going up and he could do nothing to stop it. He opened a portal behind him and stepped through making it in time before the magic burned him to ciders. As he turned around, he growled, "Silver dust indeed."

The light in the office dimmed and there before Integra and Walter was a woman. Walter tensed, his hands going for the gloves that he kept in his pockets.

"I would not Angel of Death, I am merely an apparition, you're wires would go straight through me."

"Who are you?" Integra asked, not realizing that she had halfway finished her cigar.

"Lady Relena Calamari Hellsing."

Integra looked at the woman before her. Dark, ebony hair pulled into a high Japanese ponytail, a pale face, rosy set lips, and the pair of pure russet eyes. As Integra stared into those eyes she was reminded of her uncle…

"Uncle Richard?" She whispered.

The apparition flinched. "I was hoping you would not associate me with him…"

"You are Lord Richard's daughter are you not?" Walter asked.

"Yes, yes I am. And I am not proud of it."

Integra realized that this was her cousin.

"I was 8 the day he died. I never really cared for him that much. But let us forget about that, we have more important things to discuss. Like the ownership of the mansion."

"So you own it now then?" Integra asked, putting out the cigar.

"Yes, I would not let the vultures of the council touch that place. I am close to the Queen and she knighted me to take your role in the Royal Order of Knights. The men were not happy, but I have straightened them out since, and things have been running smoothly since then. But now since things are back in order, I am here to reinstate you back into the position. Her Majesty says you have passed the test Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, it is time to take your place in the world once again. I will expect you in a week."

"Wait Lady Relena, you said you were close to the Queen…How?"

"I was her Lady – in – waiting Walter; I was her confidante; until I revealed my true heritage to her." Lady Relena began to fade, as the letter began disappearing within Integra's hands. "Oh and Integra, do not worry about hiring more men, my servant will take care of that."

"Servant?" Integra echoed.

"Yes," Relena's voice was faint, "The Silencer."

The paper disintegrated within Integra's hands and with it, so did the barrier.

———————————

Lady Relena opened her eyes, and her eyes adjusted to the dimness in her room. Then she stiffened, feeling the presence of another in the room.

"Don't worry Relena, it's only me."

Relena breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope I wasn't too draining…"

"No, you got in and out in the right time or else my magic would have run out long before if you have decided to stay longer. Keeping Alucard at bay is not an easy task. So we will be expecting them in a week then?"

"Yes. I think it is time to put up those old barriers then."

"I will do so, tonight."

"But you won't sleep?"

"No. Insomnia has graced me with her presence again and I have extra magic stored that I could use to put one or two barriers up with."

"As you wish then, my old friend."

"I am not that old 'len." The Silencer's voice was firm but teasing. "Go to sleep."

"Goodnight then." With a yawn, Relena rose from the chair that she was sitting upon and with the silent whispers of her bed sheets slipped into a peaceful slumber.

The Silencer slipped outside into the cool night air. Breathing the fresh air he was greeted by the silent sounds of his subordinates Sol and Markus. He turned to greet them, but instead studied them.

Sol was a lanky vampire, his muscles barely showing through his dark clothing. But he knew differently. Sol always had an inner strength about him, one that always manifested in times of need. Next he studied his eyes, the only other thing visible. They were hard, and always, as he had taught them, cold. But as of now they only showed respect to him, he had been at his side since he came out into the world, and respected all his decisions. Sol was like a brother to him. Next he studied Markus' small and lithe frame. Quick and eager to learn, he had risen up in the ranks for his ability to get in and out of situations so quickly, it amazed even him sometimes. Markus' ebony eyes looked up in wonder and respect towards the one who had saved him…

They both bowed when they reached the Silencer.

"You don't have to do that you know." A female voice greeted their ears as they rose.

"Ah. So you have reverted to using your normal voice have we?"

The Silencer sighed, hearing the teasing tone Markus took to her.

"Yes Markus. I have no need to use my 'male' voice now. I am a woman you know."

Sol and Markus chuckled at the face of their master and friend.

"But sometimes Aria, you act so much like a man." A smiling Sol told Aria.

"But remember dear Sol," responded Markus good – naturally, "she is the silencer, Aria, and the Princess of the dead. Can someone say… Identity crisis?"

Aria raised her hand and a silent wind struck Markus on the back of the head.

"Ouch." Sol laughed as Markus rubbed his head. "That hurt Princess."

Aria laughed. "Well then dear Markus that will teach you not to be rude to those above you."

Markus glared at her for a moment then jumped into the air aiming a high kick to Aria's head. Aria dodged the blow only to return her own kick which would have connected with Markus' stomach if he had not dodged the blow. They circled each other, intent on each other's actions.

"No powers now Princess."

"Now who said I needed powers to kick your butt?"

Markus flew at her, releasing his own powers and a pair of blades appeared in his hands. Using his right hand he brought the blade across, meaning to cut off her head but Aria bent backwards and made a flip into the air, relieving Markus of that same blade. The blade spun into the air and landed into Aria's hands as she righted herself from the flip.

"Nice catch." Sol commented, watching the fight.

"Thanks." Aria nodded in his direction and almost missed the blade that came toward her heart. Bringing the blade down it struck sparks with the other blade of Markus. She held his blade a few inches from her heart. Markus pushed against the blade. Aria pushed back and sent a roundhouse kick that hit Markus square in the stomach. Markus let out a small "oomph." before he sent his own kick towards Aria's head. She blocked that one also and flicked her wrist upwards. The blade was sent spinning as it made a small cut against Markus' face. Markus stumbled back and kneeled before her.

"First hit."

Aria moved back also. "Thanks for the match Markus."

Markus stood up, the small cut already healed. He called his blades toward him. They disappeared before they reached his hand.

"So what are you doing up Princess?"

"Insomnia, and the fact that I have some barriers to erect."

"How many?"

"Enough to keep me busy for the next two days."

"Princess…" Markus and Sol warned, knowing the last time she had over worked herself.

"I'll be fine, the first one I need to erect is the vampric one. It won't take that long."

"Then we are helping you to erect it then." Sol said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Aria asked them, looking each straight in the eye.

"Yes." They both said together.

"Then, follow me." Aria walked out into the front of the mansion and stood in front of the doors. She took out a silver feather from her gi and placed it in front of her.

"Stand on each side of me you two, and face each other with your palms making a bridge. Then stay still or this might not work."

Aria placed her hands over the feather and pulled a small knife out of her gi. She cut her left hand with it and as soon as the blood began to form and drip from the wound, she began to chant.

_Blood of my father, _

_Blood of my own,_

_Blood of my family, _

_Protect this home. _

_I am the invoker, I am the caller, _

_Lady of the night and the shadow walker_

_Lord of Darkness, hear my plea, _

_Protect this house I ask of thee._

As soon as the blood made a puddle around the feather, a portal opened beneath all three of them and they were engulfed into shadow.

_Sol, Markus, close your eyes. I only must see him. _

_Who?_ Sol asked before Markus could.

_An old friend of mine. Now please close your eyes. _

They obeyed.

Aria began the chant again, until she saw the shape the darkness took: a mirror image of her father.

"Hello again my child, what you call upon me for?"

"My blood and my magic to protect this house."

"It will be done. What of those two?"

"They also offer themselves, only they and the rest of their kin are to be allowed into this place."

"Anyone else?"

"Yes," A vial floated on the air towards the Lord. Anyone of my blood, and of this vial."

The vial shattered, breaking into millions of pieces. A tongue snaked out and tasted the blood.

"Ah. Hellsing blood no doubt, the purest I have ever tasted. Pray, tell me where you found this source?"

"That I cannot tell you, it is my secret."

"You always have your secrets do you not child…Very well then. Your wish shall be granted."

As he disappeared, Aria felt the pull of her magic and her blood into him, and from the slight groans that she hear from Sol and Markus, the Lord was draining them also, more so them than she. When he had completely disappeared, the area underneath them flashed and a symbol appeared, a moon with two dragons curled around it, both of them baring their teeth, and they both had glowing red eyes. Then it disappeared. Aria let out a slight hiss as she felt the Lord's signature being burned into her lower back.

She whispered. "It is done."

She felt release.

Markus and Sol immediately dropped to the ground, almost drained completely of their magic. But they had enough to rise and look at Aria questionably.

"What was that?" Sol asked weakly.

"That was an old friend of mine, Sol and sadly he decided that draining you would be better than draining me. So in that case, I still have enough to erect another barrier."

"Oh no you don't…" Markus could barely get the words out. "You are going to kill—" He never finished, for by that time the magic that had been drained out of him outweighed his strength. He fell into a deep slumber and Sol followed. Aria smiled down on the two and waved her hand over them. A portal appeared under them and deposited them into their coffins, where the others slept. A hand reached down and shut the lids. Aria pulled her hand back out and closed the portal.

'Now,' she thought to herself, 'I have to put up a barrier around the rooms.'

Aria slowly disappeared from where she stood, while the moon shone in its zenith.

_

* * *

_

_There is the end of that review for a while…._

_I'll be back to update soon…so don't worry…_

_Hopefully at least. _

_Mystery child _


	3. The Ball and the Fight Pt 1

_Well since I have a little bit of time, I thought I would er…write a bit. _

_Mystery child_

_

* * *

_

Two days worth of erected barriers and protection spells had Aria drained completely. She flopped down upon the roof and slowly inhaled, feeling the refreshing breeze waft over her, filling her senses. It was only a couple hours before Integra's return and Relena had everyone in perfect order, and also her own people. They were set that night to watch the mansion as the festivities occurred to protect Integra and her Royal Majesty, the Queen of England. Relena made sure that Aria's people were positioned around the mansion, and within the room itself. She had placed Aria and some of her people into the ballroom itself, just in case anything arose. She felt Sol's presence behind her.

"You know you really should not be up, the sun is beginning to rise."

"It is always interesting to see you regenerate, actually, it amazes me." Sol sat down beside her.

"Even if it is worth feeling yourself burn to ciders?" Aria turned to him, as the darkening sky began to turn lighter, the sun slowly gracing England with her presence.

"Even so." Sol turned to the lightening sky, his stature visibly relaxed and ready.

Aria, although drained, summoned a protection spell around Sol, feeling completely tired from the exercise. The sun began its slow descent into the air, touching the sky with softening pinks, deep red hues, shimmering oranges against the backdrop of a lightening blue sky. Aria slowly closed her eyes to await her strength. As the sun ascended into the sky, it slowly clamored over rooftops, climbed over tall buildings and began the process of slowly crawling up Aria's body. As it climbed, Aria's body began glowing of its own accord emitting a light brighter than the sun's rays. Sol pulled on his sunglasses knowing that her barrier around him would protect him from her light and the sun. Aria slowly lifted from off the rooftop, her body lifelessly floating in the free air as the sun ensnared Aria within its grasp and she became brighter, almost like a falling star. Sol watched in awe and astonishment as the sun slowly let her down onto the roof again, and the light faded within Aria, bringing the regeneration to a completion. Soon afterwards, Aria opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Sol.

"Well, was it worth it?"

Sol smiled warmly. "It was indeed." He phased through the rooms until he reached his coffin, phasing through it and quickly falling asleep.

Integra was slightly nervous as she saw all the equipment that was left in the small house being shipped off to her mansion and returned to their proper place. She shrugged on her coat as she saw Alucard's and Seras' caskets being carefully hefted out of the door. Walter came in.

"Sir Integra, the car has arrived."

Integra nodded, smoking a cigar for comfort. Walter slightly smiled as he watched her walk out of the door. He closed it and followed Integra soberly until she was safely in the vehicle and they were driving away did Walter let out a small sigh. Integra put out her cigar. Adjusting his monocle, Walter watched the scenery as they drove to the mansion.

Seras groaned inside her casket as they went over another bump. She had been hoping to sleep after a long night, but it seemed that she would not get the chance. Murmuring obscenities under her breath, the young fledging tried to get comfortable and get to sleep.

Faster than they thought they arrived at the mansion, and Relena stood outside waiting for them, her hair in a tight bun and wearing a midnight blue dress that covered her feet. Integra looked behind her and the fair looking servant behind her. Pale long blonde hair tied behind him, a soft face and entirely dressed in white. Integra marveled at the perfect features of his face and his beauty. She knew that he could not be even remotely human. Walter got out of the car but the servant behind Relena beat him to it, already helping Integra out of the car. Relena's voice broke through Integra's marvel of the man before her.

"Welcome Integra."

Integra snapped to Relena's warm face and she nodded stiffly.

"Well, shall we get down to business then?" Relena's warm face hardened slightly and returned to a business – like state. Integra was impressed; she was even more impressed as they entered her mansion. The Victorian style house had not been touched, the builders had kept to its original state but it had been refurnished and redone very well. She marveled at how good the house had been kept ever since they had been evicted out of their home. Reaching her office, Relena opened the door and gestured both Integra and Walter in. Seating herself in her normal position, Integra turned to Relena.

"Report. I want to know how in the world you got this place up in running in less than 8 years."

Relena nodded, handing Integra a folder.

"In the five years you have been out of prison, I resumed your activities after making my true heritage known to Her Majesty. Seeing that she had me, she quickly reinstated your position but me as a filler until she the other Knights of the Round Table found that you were not responsible for the attack upon the tower. That man has been dealt with accordingly and has been dead for some time now. I have acquired the services of the Silencer, and the rest of his manned army."

"Army?" Integra questioned, giving Relena a sharp look.

Relena sighed, "Yes. Although I did not know what I was getting into, they have helped me far better than you know."

"I see." Integra realized then she was in debt to the Silencer and his army.

"Where is he, I would like to meet him."

Relena nodded and called out mentally, '_Aria, Integra would like to meet you…_'

Aria smiled, from the roof. '_I'll be right down._' She quickly tied her hair up into a high ponytail and hardened her face, while she phased through the different rooms of the mansion until she arrived into Integra's office, appearing right beside Integra. Aria felt rather than saw Integra's subtle movements. She knew that Integra had been scared of her abrupt arrival.

"You called Lady Relena?" Her voice had hardened into a man's once again.

"Yes. This is Sir Integra Hellsing."

Blue looked into black.

Integra was surprised not to see red. Red marked vampire, but this person had black eyes.

'_What are you…_' Integra mused, '_What secrets do you hold within…_'

Turning away from those pools of blue, the silencer nodded.

"She is as strong as you have acclaimed her to be Lady Relena, she truly is the epitome of all the Hellsings before her. Cold, calculating, wise, brave, intrepid…" the silencer turned to face Integra full in the face, "…and **proud**…"

Integra eyes widened slightly, it had felt like this person had looked though her very core, her soul and laid it bare before them. No one had ever given Integra that feeling, and it was some thing she did not want to experience again. Turning away from the silencer, she nodded at Relena.

"When is the ball tonight?"

"It begins at twenty hundred hours, which happens to be in two hours time."

Integra glanced at the clock, seeing that Relena was correct.

"What am I wearing?" Integra hoped it was not a dress.

"You are wearing you're green jacket and a long green skirt."

Integra stiffened. "I refuse to wear a skirt."

Relena smiled. "I knew you would say that so I got a royal order from Her Majesty. Integra, you are wearing that skirt." Relena produced the order and Integra scowled.

"Crafty indeed. What else?"

Relena continued. "Your white cloak with the Hellsing symbol engraved in gold stitches at the back."

"Gold stitching?" Walter asked, his monocle gleaming.

"Gold stitching, Walter. Don't ask me where the Queen found it."

Integra cursed inwardly and lit a cigar.

By the time seven rolled around, Relena had everyone set within every single inch of the building. The Silencer's army was everywhere within the building, and each of them on guard and on the alert. The ballroom was set, the other parts of the Silencer's army positioned at the waiters and waitresses.

Integra marveled at the speed and authority Relena had in tactics. She had placed the Silencer's men in the most obscure, and yet perfect positions that would easily help them in battle.

"She could plan out a large scale army attack within seconds…" She mused to herself.

'_I would agree as well._' A voice whispered into her mind, Integra realized that Alucard was around. '_She makes another good Hellsing to feed upon, considering that she is a virgin as well…_'

_Alucard, you will not lay a finger upon my cousin. Do you hear? _

'_Oh, is someone getting a little defensive now…_'

_Alucard…Stay away or I swear to God, I will have your head. _

'_Mighty strong words tonight Master' _Alucard replied mockingly,_ 'But can you go through with them?_'

_Do you wish to feel your head blown to bits again and again Alucard? _

'_No. Then again…it would be interesting—_'

_I suggest you stay out of my mind then. _

Alucard's presence disappeared as Integra replaced her barriers. Integra sighed. She donned on her clothes and waited for the night's festivities to begin.

Soon enough, they did.

Guests where everywhere, mingling within the large a spacious ballroom. The Queen sat at the other end of the room, Relena and the Queen's lady bodyguards around her, posing as her ladies in waiting. Relena, who sat with the Queen; watched every person out under the pretense of being a good host.

"Relena." The Queen turned to her.

"Yes your Majesty?" Relena bowed at the head, waiting for her command.

"Relax dear child. I think you and Integra will be able to handle anything tonight especially since you have '**them**' in the room."

Relena cocked a delicate eyebrow. "Them, your Majesty?"

The Queen pointed at the servers. A small smile swiftly played across her face.

A voice murmured into her head, '_I told you they would be a distraction…_'

Relena laughed inwardly. '_Yes, but they are the perfect distraction Aria you must admit…_'

Aria sighed from where she resided within the shadows. '_They are heavenly beings dear child, they do not like to be put on display. Better yet, they wish to remain in silence not have men and women drooling all over them._'

Relena knew that Aria was right, her half angels ever liked to be on display even though she had gotten over their charm, no one in the ballroom was immune to it, not even her Majesty it seemed.

'_Tell them this then. I'll repay them for what they have done tonight._'

'_With what?_' Aria wished to know.

'_Their own singing room, which is located not far from here._'

Relena felt Aria smile. '_They will enjoy that, they had not had a chance to practice their magic in a long time…I will relay the message. Oh is it soundproof?_'

'_Completely Aria, they can do what ever they wish within that room._'

'_Good._'

Relena looked to each of their faces as Aria relayed the message. Suddenly there was a slight shift in each of their faces and she noticed that they did not mind serving anymore. Relena could only smile.

Alucard had been roaming the house for quite some time, feeling all the new presences that had suddenly invaded the house. As he reached Integra's room, he came straight into a barrier. Alucard was surprised and tried to go into it again, and again he found he was blocked. Smiling at a challenge, he materialized in front of the door and spoke.

"Now releasing restrictions for level D, will not end until barrier is broken."

With that, the symbols on Alucard's hand began to glow as he released his dark magic upon the door. Each time he tried, he found he could not break the barrier upon the door. He began to get angry, '_I am not becoming senile that fast._' He thought to himself. Then realizing something, he called out to the door.

"Release barrier symbol. Activate level C."

Slowly, a bright blood red symbol appeared. Alucard studied it closely. He took a step back when it fully materialized.

Old archaic Latin and his old tongue stared back at him in a circle, a circle he knew all too well… To make things even more confusing for the No Life King, his own dragon symbol appeared, along with a snake, a very familiar snake…

"A Basilisk… Target has been found." Alucard disappeared quickly, but he did not notice the darkness that converged from where he had been standing, slowly sinking into the ground.

'_So you have seen it…Alucard…_'

Alucard floated along the rooms until he reached the ballroom, searching out for his Master seeing her barriers were erect and stiff at the moment. Slowly easing himself into one of the shadows of the room, he saw why.

Integra Hellsing was being reinstated.

"I, Queen Victoria do reinstate Integra Wingates Hellsing into her former title and role as the head of the Royal Order of the Protestant Knights. May God bless you and your home, and may he bless your organization."

"Amen." Was Integra's response.

A larger "AMEN" followed as the entire ballroom went up into cheers. Integra turned and faced all of them coldly. She knew that they were doing this out of tradition, not of their own will. If it was the latter, she would have them silent as tombs…perhaps even dead. Afterwards, Integra did not mingle with the guests, but kept aloof of them watching everyone under cold and calculating eyes. Everyone stayed away under her glare.

Feeling Alucard's presence near she began to berate him.

'_I thought I told you to stay out of my head…_'

_But do I ever listen to you master…_ Integra could feel his mocking smile.

'_ALUCARD!_' she yelled. She heard his chuckles reverberate through her mind.

_Ha, ha, ha, master, you always can amuse me. But I have come to show you something… _His voice took on a serious note.

'_What is it?_' She replied, catching on to the seriousness.

_I found a barrier around your room with an insignia I have never seen before._

'_Show me._'

Integra saw the seal take shape before her eyes. Latin and Alucard's native language encircling a roaring dragon and a basilisk that bared it's fangs along with the dragon.

'_It that not your symbol Alucard?_'

_Yes…but that basilisk is not in the picture…_

'_So,_' Integra replied, catching on, '_It seems you are not the only Nosferatu within this building…_'

_What do you mean? I have felt no other presences except mine and Police – girl's…_

Integra smirked. "So, you can hide that well…"

'_Relena has The Silencer on her side…he was the one that mostly likely put up the barriers in the first place, interesting that they did not break under your…guidance shall we put it?_'

Alucard growled darkly, seeing what his Master was getting at. He quickly left her mind, searching for the Silencer around the mansion.

"Well, he certainly does not waste time." A whispered voice spoke near her right ear. Integra did not turn around, knowing it was the silencer who spoke.

"No, he does not. Tell me, was that insignia your own? Did you really put up that barrier?"

"With my own two hands Sir Integra. And yes, that is my personal symbol."

"Then why aren't your eyes red then?" Integra puzzled over this realizing that was the only piece that did not fit. The Silencer and Alucard could raise barriers, destroy them, have control over the darkness and the shadows, but yet the Silencer's eyes did not denote vampirism.

She felt the Silencer's laughter. "I am a riddle to you aren't I Sir Integra? Well I suppose I could help you out a bit by giving you this…

I am an abomination, made from the unholy union of two that should have never been. But yet, I live. I live in this world with the races of two different people, two different races within my veins. One of light, the other of darkness; one of life the other of death. That is my hint to you Sir Integra; see if you can figure out my little secret."

The Silencer disappeared after that, feeling a sense of anger coming from Sol and Markus. When Aria got there, she saw why. Alucard was facing off against Sol and Markus. By quickly viewing over their minds she saw that Alucard had been looking for her and by his dark look, he'd had no luck.

"Alucard."

Alucard mind snapped. Turning, he focused his attention on the person he had been looking for.

"Silencer." Alucard's eyes darkened in anger and suspicion. "Who are you?"

Silencer laughed. "Is that all you can ask Alucard? After all I am one of your kind…"

Alucard reply was to take out one of his Jackal and shoot five times. Each time the Silencer swiftly dodged the bullets as if they were nothing.

"Come now Alucard, is that all the most feared Nosferatu can offer?"

Alucard eyes took on a crazed look and his large insane grin made its way to his face. "I will look forward to this…now releasing restrictions for level B will not end until target is silenced." Alucard raised his hands to his sides and his gloves glowed bright red before his entire body and the area around became as black as he was. The Silencer stood watching all this, his ebony eyes turning darker at the challenge. Sol and Markus, who had both been enveloped by Alucard's shadow powers, raised a barrier around both of themselves, to protect them selves from injury and harm. Slowly, within the darkness, red eyes began to appear all around the Silencer watching him with gleaming eyes.

"Now, Silencer you will see the true might of a vampire." Alucard's familiars, the hellhounds; materialized from the darkness, their fangs gleaming and their mouths salivating at the thought of fresh meat. The Silencer pulled out his katana and waited for the attack. When the hellhounds were less than ten centimeters away from the silencer's body, he leaped into the air spinning and did a back flip at the same time landing behind the hellhounds and soundlessly sliced two in half before the rest turned and converged on him. Turning and rolling underneath, he sliced one and leapt away from another before it could take his hand off. Hearing the cocking of a gun he dodged Alucard's Jackal before being herded into his Cassul straight on.

"Game over." Alucard laughed as he fired. But his laugh stopped abruptly and turned to shock as the silencer deflected his shot using his sword. His explosive round went into his own hound as it exploded in a mess of black and red. The hounds that the silencer had taken down arose again, murder in their eyes. The silencer smiled as he danced around two more hounds and sliced their head off with his other sword, while he stabbed one in the eye. Next he did a no hands cartwheel over the next one before he landed on two and sliced their heads off. Doing a somersault forwards he landed away from the hellhounds and spinning, he raised a barrier around himself. Alucard thought he could penetrate it but found he could not.

"Well are you finally going to fight me? Or will you stay on the defense?"

The silencer knew that Alucard was right, he could not keep defending, he had to fight. Thinking quickly, he closed his eyes and his symbol appeared underneath him.

'_Sol, Markus, strengthen that shield of yours and shield your eyes, I'm calling them._' Aria's voice made its way through their minds.

'_Are you sure about that?_' Sol asked worriedly.

'_Positive._' The Silencer's eyes opened and the darkness began to converge.

_

* * *

_

_Well that's it for this update. _

_Does anyone know what Alucard's native language is? I wasn't sure if it was romanain or not_

_Leave it in your review please and thank you. _

_R R please. _


	4. The Ball and the Fight Pt 2

_First of all I had to seriously edit, this because FF messed it up, hopefully, this time it works...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, Hellsing, and Vamprire Hunter D (I make a small mention of him here)_  
_mystery child_

Alucard felt the summoning of dark power around the silencer and watched amusedly as the Silencer's own familiars came out existence. However, he was unprepared for the monstrosity, and the giganticness of what the silencer had really called. Rippling black scales, large enormous body proportions, dazzling white canines, and the silencer's insignia upon there foreheads. Alucard's many eyes opened in wonder and shock.

He swore in Romanian.

The Silencer had called his basilisks.

Immediately he shut his eyes before the snakes opened them. He knew that he could only rely on his powers now. The silencer smiled evilly, knowing that now he could easily bring down Alucard. It was all a matter of how…

The basilisks opened their dark wined topaz eyes, searching and feeling out for the prey around them, knowing that they sensed a fresh kill.

Alucard swore again, this time he began releasing another restriction level.

"Releasing restriction level A, ranking class; will not end until target is silenced."

The silencer called back the basilisks around him, and he began to stroke each of them while Alucard's power converged and formed something that could match the size of the basilisks.

Integra's brow slowly rose into the air. The air suddenly came alive with dark power and it seemed she wasn't the only one who had sensed it. Getting up she slowly made her way to Relena who looked suddenly stern. She was silently talking with one of the gorgeous waiters who had suddenly looked dangerously angry.

"What is going on?" She sidled up beside them, intruding into their conversation.

The waiter glanced over at her and clenched his fist.

"Your servant has caused her to call them." His voice pointed the finger at Integra.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" She asked incredulously.

Relena sighed and passed a somewhat dark look to the waiter, and the waiter replied harshly.

"Your servant has forced my leader to call upon the basilisks. That is why you feel the surge of dark power."

Integra stepped back, stunned into silence about what she had just heard. But snapping back into her usual self she grounded out in her annoyance.

"Who started that fight in the first place?"

The waiter's eyes seemed to blank out for a moment before answering back coldly.

"Your servant did. He went after the higher ranking subordinates, and our leader does not tolerate harassment easily. I suggest you call off your servant, or things might just get worse."

Integra tried and found she could not reach Alucard; it was like there was a barrier preventing her from reaching him.

"I can't reach him." She snapped back, her eyes narrowing.

Relena shook her head. "This does not bode well. Will the other guests be able to feel the dark power Eden?"

Eden, the waiter, turned his dark gaze from off of Integra and turned to Relena, his gaze softening. "No, not here, but others will."

"Damn it. That's what I don't want." Relena swore angrily. "Eden, can you connect to the Silencer?"

"Yes." Eden nodded.

"Do you think that you can use your powers in order to reach Alucard?" Relena looked over at him, her eyes hopeful. Eden reluctantly nodded, taking Integra's hand within his and leading them off into the kitchen. The guests looked on curiously, and some people had envy burning deep within their eyes. Eden and Integra ignored the glares and Eden handed his tray in while walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Standing near the window, he grasped her hands.

"Call him." Eden commanded.

Integra glared darkly at him, but did as he wished. As she called him she felt power being infused into her, she realized it was Eden. Reaching her servant's mind, she put on a cold fury and called out angrily.

_Alucard. _

Alucard jerked slightly, as if he had been slapped. _What do you wish my master? At the moment I am quite busy…_ at the last part of his sentence, Alucard sounded annoyed.

_Call off the fight, now. _

_Why Master, I haven't had a good time in such a long time._ Integra could see him smirking gleefully at the moment.

_Call it off now Alucard. Both yours and the Silencer's powers are too great. Every vampire in bloody England can probably feel your presences at the moment!_ Integra grew more annoyed now. Alucard had finished creating his hell hounds and they stood waiting for his attack. Alucard let his powers just slightly outside the bubble surrounding them and realized that what Integra had said was true. His and the Silencer's powers had mixed and created powerful dark waves of energy.

_Hmph._ Was his only reply as he released his powers; they slowly began to diffuse from around him. Aria was soon informed of what was going on and she disappeared into the night, as well as her basilisks. Sol and Markus stood up and brushed their dark clothes off; they also disappeared into the shadows. Only Alucard was left alone with the cooling wind and soon enough, when he had enough of pondering he walked away heading towards the mansion.

Five hours later, the party for Sir Integra's return had ended. Now it was time for cleanup duty. Walter had already sent Integra and Relena to their rooms and he knew that Seras and Alucard were most likely in their coffins by this hour. Coming back to the ballroom, he was surprised to see the Silencer in the middle of things, sorting out everything and the waiters and waitresses…

"They have wings…" He was at a loss of words. Aria saw him amongst the crowd, staring awe struck at her half angels. Walking up to him, she whispered into his ear.

"Awe inspiring aren't they?"  
Walter was too busy watching them, not noticing that the Silencer's voice was not male at the moment.

"Offspring of angel and man, they are the most beautiful creatures upon his earth."

"I would not doubt it for a second, you know all of them?"

"Yes, most of them I found alone on the streets and gave them food, comfort, education and a chance to grow in a world that did not accept them. In return I gained their trust, friendship, and they have become my comrades – in – arms."

"Perhaps I will be able to know them as well as you." Walter said sincerely, still not noticing the Silencer's change in voice.

"Well then, let me introduce you, since we are almost finished cleaning up around here." Walking back into the middle of the fray, she expertly ordered everyone around, but this time she used her male voice, as Walter watched over her admiring her leadership skills. When everything had been placed back in order, she called one of them. "Adonis, could you call Eden and the rest of them please? Someone would like to meet them."

"As you wish." Adonis nodded slightly, and her pearl orbs turned glassy for a moment. They suddenly cleared to their perfection once again as she blinked. "They are coming."

Soon enough, twelve angels, not including Adonis walked up to Aria and Walter, their faces openly curious to why she had called them here. Then they all saw Walter. Eden inwardly groaned, while another angel, Michelangela ran a hand through her amethyst hair. They all stared darkly at Aria while she opened her mind to their incessant probing and she explained that he wanted to meet them.

"Well, I could not help but oblige you Walter, I'm afraid I have to leave. Excuse me. Have fun!" She called out in her masculine voice. Outside the door, however, she waited until she heard the sounds of heated debate among them.

"Well, don't you think it is reasonable to believe that—" she heard Walter say.

"I think not!" She heard Revelation, he sounded quite sure of himself. Grinning like a contented cat, she made her way to the roof.

* * *

Not so far away, a figure leaned on a lamppost light, as if they were waiting for someone. Dressed casually, with a fedora placed lightly on their head the figure made no attempts to move, accept to raise its head. 

A breeze teased silky silver tinted locks, and sent them away from a strong jaw lined face. A well used and calloused hand brushed its fingers through it, and icy blue eyes narrowed darkly.

"Her powers have grown once again. It is time."

With a flurry of silent wings, the figure under the lamppost disappeared, leaving a small memento of it being there. A lone white feather hummed and sang with power, but soon even that disappeared under a passing breeze.

* * *

Aria was highly, and most defiantly amused how many people had been brought together under one roof. It was amazing how many things could happen in one night, and how many people could be so amusing to watch. However, a dark shape beside her brought her out of her amused state.  
"Who are you?" It was a cold question, meant to be answered immediately, but Aria only laughed. Seras was not amused.  
"And why would a child of the night need to know about another? When has jealousy come between a familiar race?"  
Seras snorted before giving her answer. "Of course, the vampire kingdom is not ruled by efficient bloodshed, the same way that you cannot be a full vampire." Seras bared her fangs in a toothy smile, revealing her own pearly whites to Aria. Instead of becoming angry at the insults, she regarded Seras thoughtfully before replying.  
"Well there are more ways than one to rule, and definitely more than one way to become a true child of the night. You must be able to find the means and the ways then the path can become much more... simpler shall I say. Alucard's means are not my ways." The Silencer grinned at Seras, causing Seras to wonder what the Silencer truly knew. Seras wished that she were powerful enough to try to read the Silencer's mind, but she would probably get nothing from it. The Silencer would have begun that process already. Her silent lips were poised to cry out for her Master, but he would most likely scorn her for her stupidity, and wonder why she could not do it on her own. She changed her mind about that thought.  
"What, did my answer stun you so much that you have lapsed into a silence?"  
Seras turned her full glance upon the silencer. "No. That would be bloody idiotic of me because I still have no idea of who you really are, you can probably kick my master's ass in a duel, and I do not truly believe people when they say that they are different from what they truly are." She retorted her fists clenched. Aria laughed throatily, her manly voice still evident.  
"And of course dear Seras you wish to know what I truly am don't you?" A muted silence was all Aria got but she accepted that as her answer. "Well then, let me give you the same riddle that I gave Sir Integra: I am an abomination, made from the unholy union of two that should have never been. But yet, I live. I live in this world with the races of two different people, two different races within my veins. One of light and life; the other of darkness and death."  
Seras growled. "I hate bloody riddles."  
Aria laughed once again, and began sinking into the roof below her. "That is my hint to you. Good night little fledging." Before Seras could reply, the silencer had disappeared into the roof and had most likely gone to his coffin. Sighing irritability, she closed her eyes and imagined herself in her coffin as well. She then felt herself disappearing into the portal below her and she landed ungracefully into her coffin.  
"Damn bloody vampric powers." Was all she said before she let the cover of her coffin down.

* * *

Paladin Alexander Anderson was itching to get back out into the battlefield. There were souls to save and vampires to send to hell. Especially Peter Pan and his little Tinkerbell. Those had been the only two he had not been able to kill yet, and it seemed that he would get another chance to do so. As well as the thought of killing them there seemed to be another in their midst. The more the merrier Anderson thought joyfully, another soul that would be sent into the arms of Lucifer. Anderson picked up the file again reading all about this shadowy person because frankly there was hardly anything on the 'thing', as he was termed; named the Silencer. There was no last name, no first, and there was not even a surety that the Silencer was even a vampire. Anderson sighed; discontented with the scraps of information he had been given. Getting up out of the wooden chair he decided that some prayer would do him well. He pulled off his worn shirt and pants he slipped into a priestly robe. Placing the file down on the table, he stepped out of his 'modest' and sparsely decorated room. He closed the door firmly behind him and began his brisk and silent walk to the chapel. He did not see any one up at this hour and he did not expect to either. Most stayed in their rooms at this hour, and if anything needed to be done, it was done in the safety of their rooms or they could wait until morning unless their bowels called them. Anderson opened the front door, the hinges creaked however and Anderson let out a slight wince at the sound. He hoped that he did not wake any one, and slipped outside shutting the door firmly behind him. Suddenly he remembered that he had forgotten to bring his key. Checking himself again, he found the key hanging between the folds of the cloth, within a key loop. Anderson locked the door. Even though they were in Rome, and belonged to a Catholic Haven, there still were risks. Not every one was liked these days. Breathing in the cool, crisp air Anderson took a glance at the moon, seeing her in her golden jubilee as she ascended into the sky. Anderson wondered for a moment what it must feel like to be sitting with the clouds and looking down upon the earth... and then crossed himself.  
'_Stop thinking of blasphemous things Alexander, you are not God._'  
He then found that his body had led him to the church while his mind had wandered off.  
"The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak—" were his words as he entered the church. At this hour of the night, most churches were in fact closed, but this church allowed its parish and any other believers of the faith a haven of prayer and worship unto the creator. As if the spirit of heaven was in the church, Anderson became immediately relaxed and he felt lighter as if he had already lost his burdens. Keeping to himself, he secluded himself in one of the pews, pulling the kneeling bench down, he bowed his head and his prayer lost in a murmur. An hour later, Anderson found himself getting up, feeling the ache in his body for being kept in one place for so long. Used to ignoring his body, the Paladin made his way home, pausing to only bless a passerby as they trudged home. His glassed gleamed madly as he stepped back into the building and he grinned suddenly, realizing that his mission would commence tomorrow and he could not wait to slice up that Alucard and his fledging, it was only a matter of time, and patience. He grinned manically, and almost wanted to laugh but that would surely wake the sisters and others around him and that is what he did not want. He made his way back into his room.

* * *

Kaoru watched her husband amusedly while he paced the room beside her, waiting to see if his sister would come tonight. Kaoru sighed again, wondering when she would come as well, she always seemed to know how to calm her dear lover and husband when ever he was worried, and it seemed that now he was. Kaoru was beginning to become more noticeable now, and it seemed to him that she was much larger than she should be. Kaoru rubbed her stomach fondly, and lay down to get comfortable on her mat. It would be a long night for Kenshin, but not for her, she wanted sleep, and that was what she was going to get, even if Kenshin did not. Kenshin walked outside the room, pacing it another time. It had been three weeks since her last visit and he was beginning to get worried. Usually she was on time for such occasions but she was not this time. Kenshin sat down, and heard the soft breathing of Kaoru; he knew that she was asleep. Kenshin sighed, and as soon as the breath left his lips, he saw his sister converge and form in front of him. She was dressed in a white robe, and glowing silver wings expanded from her back, terming her as a heavenly being of some sort. Instead of feigning awe Kenshin snorted instead.  
"Show off."  
His sister laughed. "Did you expect me to show up looking like you dear brother. A dark vampire?" She teased him. Kenshin folded his arms over his chest. "Funny. Very funny."  
His sister laughed again, the sound woke Kaoru up from her slumber. Getting up she opened the rice paper door. "Teasing him again Aria?"  
Aria smiled. "Would you know me to do otherwise? Hello Kaoru, and how is the little one?"  
"Good, I can't complain about him/her, but Kenshin seems to believe I should be smaller for three months."  
"Only because he thinks this should be a normal pregnancy. That is untrue. Kenshin did you forget that you are a vampire and your beloved Kaoru is not?"  
Kenshin nodded. "That does not explain why she is getting so large." Kaoru swatted after that comment. "I will not have you make fun of my size thank you very much."  
"Think wings dear brother, wings—" Kenshin thought over it for a moment, and his jaw almost dropped at what his mind presented him with.  
"You mean—that she will—" Kaoru and Aria sighed deeply together. '_Men…_' they both thought. '_Slow to catch on to anything..._'  
"Holy S—" Kaoru clapped a hand on Kenshin mouth and gave him a glare. "You know how I hate when you do that, that stuff is definitely not holy."  
Aria added in. "Smelly, nasty and disgusting, but not holy dear brother," She gave both of them a dark grin, "So how goes the Kingdom of Darkness?" It was her personal nickname for the place.  
Kenshin eyes glittered coldly. "Well, quite well. The Lords do not give me any trouble and they obey my every wish..."  
Aria eyed him suspiciously. "Who did you kill?"  
Kenshin grinned madly. "You read me too well sister. Lord Asa of course, and I really did enjoy doing it in front of everyone." 

Aria groaned, "I knew leaving you in charge would have repercussions—" This time Kenshin chuckled coldly, while Kaoru sighed and changed the subject.  
"So how is it in England?"  
Aria gave a half smile at that. "He still does not know I exist, I do not believe none of us exist in his mind, not anymore."  
"What do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked puzzled, "I thought his memory was still intact?"  
"No, the information from the intelligence was incorrect. I later learned that Abe had done a more thorough job than what was given credit for. They made him into the monster he is now 'shin, they caused it all."  
Kenshin growled darkly, "So he knows nothing of the children he has fathered? Me, you, D1, Mina—"  
"All of them," Aria growled back, "He seemed to have only splintered fragments of who he once was although he has lost none of his bloodthirstiness and he has always enjoyed the hunt." At the mention of the hunt, Kenshin bared his fangs and licked his lips hungrily while sighing in pleasure at the same time. Aria shuddered in delight instead. Kaoru wondered what they felt whenever the 'hunt' was mentioned. But then again knowing how Kenshin was a beast in bed, she really did not want to know.  
"Oh so I'm a beast in bed huh?" Kenshin looked at his wife mock – sternly.  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screeched, swapping him upside his head, "That was uncalled for!"  
"Well dear you looked bored—"  
"BORED! I looked bored to you!" Kaoru continued her screeching until Kenshin grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. Kaoru immediately went limp in Kenshin's arms and Aria whistled at the couple, until she saw Kenshin's hand making it way into Kaoru's gi... Aria groaned.  
"Why couldn't you be a normal brother and not be dirty minded every time you go near your wife you pervert!" Shuddering at the growing display of affections in front of her, she slowly melted away from them. A short time later she opened her eyes, for a moment she did not realize where she was but it came back to Aria where she was, lying within her coffin. Turning on her side, Aria went back into her meditative state and slipped off into her dreams.

Five hours later, Aria groaned loudly. These are one of the times that she truly hated being a half breed. Promising herself later that she would get to bed early this time, or at least try to, Aria opened her coffin. Around her, she felt the presence of the other vampires. Making her way around them, she stepped out of the dark room and opened the door, closing it behind her. Walking down the hallway she always noticed how it was so quiet; except when they were torturing a prisoner down here, even her footsteps didn't make a sound. Passing by the many doors that lined the hallways, she made her way to the stairs. As she made her way up, she then remembered that she was barefoot, wearing only a silk nightgown that came to her knees. Stopping half way up the stairs she opened a portal beside her and placed her hand inside it. Searching around she found what she was looking for. Pulling her hand back through she grabbed her black silk robe and put it on, feeling much better about going upstairs. Opening the basement door, she came into the hustle and bustle of activity. People of all shapes and sizes dressed semi-formally walked back and forth, their voices carrying throughout the hall. Aria almost forgot how noisy it was up here considering the basement walls were soundproofed. As she walked up to her office, her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, and she blinked a few times to help the process along. Greeting the people she knew on the way, Aria grabbed herself a cup of tea, a bagel with blueberry cream cheese, and a chocolate chip muffin, all fresh and baked in the kitchen. Thanking Silver, the chef, she sighed loudly as she walked into her office and right after she sat down, her thirteen guardians walked into the room. Starting with Adonis, then Eden, Samuel, Michelangela, Naphtali, Levi, Revelation, Bathsheba, Sheba, Jerusalem, Amos, Zion, and last was Seraphim. There were only a few things that they came to give to her, Aria knew that it was even worse that they were all in the room.  
Together always meant trouble. Lots of it.  
Seraphim stepped forward, his glossy crimson eyes looking down sadly upon Aria.  
"The Archangel Michael, the Angel of War has returned."  
Aria dropped the half a bagel she had picked up. Her hand dropped from the desk and landed in her lap so they would not see it quaver. She bowed her head and asked a question, her voice slightly shaking in unknown fear.  
"When did he come back?" She was afraid of the answer that would be coming.  
"Two weeks ago, the day of the coronation."  
Aria grimaced, knowing that now he would come after her once again, just like he had before... and once again he would take away something from her, something that would be important to her. Like he had almost taken away Kenshin from Kaoru... Aria's eyes became glassy, and her body began to shake in her chair. Jerusalem and Amos rushed over to her side while Seraphim was berated by Naphtali.  
"I warned you, if she dies from the shock of it, I swear I will have your head Seraphim." Naphtali's silver eyes bore into Seraphim's crimson ones.  
"Did you think it would be better if I did not tell her?" Seraphim replied, his manner unflinching and cool. Naphtali stared daggers. "Yes, I would rather face her—" At that moment, Amos interrupted.  
"Levi, Revelation, Zion, we need more help over here, she's not coming back." At those words the rest of the angels rushed over, and Bathsheba and Sheba, who were twins, held on to Aria as blood began slowly soaking their clothes. Slowly the two twins raised their wings cloaking themselves and Aria with their wings, while the rest raised their wings around them, making a circle of white around the group. This time their chant became louder, Jerusalem, Samuel, and Amos' baritone mixing in with Bathsheba, Sheba, Levi, Adonis and Michelangela's sopranos, and with Revelation, Eden, Zion's altos. Their power surrounded Aria, stopping the blood that ran freely from her bruised body, and slowly brought Aria back from her harrowing nightmare.  
This time they were able to save her.  
She opened her eyes slowly, while bloody tears made their way slowly down her cheeks, marking her unblemished face. Around Aria, a collective sigh of relief went around. They stepped back from the circle they had made and only the two twins stood around Aria and held her. Starting with Seraphim, they slowly filed out of the room, except for Eden, who spoke to Naphtali for that brief moment.  
"You know that he fears for her the most Naph, he truly fears what Michael will do to her this time, what scars the Angel of Fire and of War will leave upon her broken body..." Naphtali only nodded at his words and turned to the twins still holding Aria. By this time, Aria had passed out.  
Bathsheba and Sheba turned to Naphtali and spoke.  
"She will always fear him." Their voices rang true, echoing a dark future to come. Naphtali only nodded. They were empaths, their power strong and unfailing between them.  
"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely as he enfolded Aria into his hands, her blood coating his hands and clothing. He walked out of the office then, heading to her room. Instead of his hand clenching, he found his body wound tight. Back then, a hundred centuries ago they had all been still young, inexperienced, foolish and stupid. They had been stupid enough to trust Michael, thinking that he was one of them.  
They had thought he was someone they could trust.  
Not even the twins could read him, they had not had time to develop their skills. None of them saw it coming until it was too late, until Michael had kidnapped Kaoru.  
Until it was told to them that she only had an hour to live.  
Until it was told to them that he wanted Aria.  
Until it became a trap.  
And Naphtali was the one who had found Michael; Michael was the one that only truly wanted Aria...

_  
Okay, I'm done my little update for now...hopefully people are still reading this... ah well until next time...  
mystery child  
ps. If any one notices anything with my grammar, please let me know. _

1 Yes I am referring to D from Vampire Hunter D, (I believe) Dracula was his father


	5. Of Demons and Churches

_Nyah, not much of an update here, but I am trying to cope with the giant writer's clamp that is on my brain at the moment.  
Having Writer's Craft in school and trying to write at home kills the brain…ever so slowly.  
Enjoy.  
Mystery_

* * *

What he truly wanted was to take away one of her most precious gifts, something that everyone admired and adored her for. But Michael had taken it away from her in one fell swoop and along with that, tortured her, using his power with the flames to burn and scar her, especially between the shoulder blades, where her wings rested. Naphtali shook his head, and looked down upon Aria and sighed. Her blood still coated his clothing and his hands, and her bloody tears had left marks upon her unblemished face, one of the only places that Michael had left intact. As he made his way upstairs he drew one of his white wings around Aria's body, not caring for the blood that would stain it, that he could easily get rid of. It was to protect Aria from the prying eyes of others. Even though she was the head of her own organization, not everyone thought she was a capable leader. She had too many demons in her troubled past, and Michael was one of them she had yet to deal with.

Coming out his troubling and depressing thoughts he saw Amai, one of the _Touchers_, as they called themselves. They had the ability to give life or a swift death to whomever they touched. As well, they could reveal any inner bodily ailment within a person. Their gift was both a curse and a blessing, but since the Naphtali or any of the other half-angels, there was a lot more of them here, never got sick most of the angels did not bother getting to know the _Touchers_. But, Naphtali made it his own duty to get to know them. He gave a salute to Amai as she passed, but from the look of his wing she guessed that something was wrong.

"Naph—" She began, but she was shushed by the shaking of his head.

"Not here Amai, up in Aria's room, I will speak to you there."

Amai gave Naphtali a side glance, tugging slightly at the silky white gloves that all of her 'people' wore. Their hands were the only place they could channel their power, so they wore gloves to protect the others. She nodded at the people she recognized and knew, as some of them were just getting up ready to go to work downstairs. But as the people began to thin out Amai gave a side glance to Naphtali again, wondering why his wing looked so funny being draped across his chest. Then as if he had sensed her wondering at why he looked so funny, his wing opened a bit to let Amai see what was really going on. She saw the blood and that was all she needed to know. She picked up the pace and he followed suit, until they reached the elevator that would lead up to Aria's room. Amai wondered how Naphtali could keep up with her until he sighed suddenly and unfurled his wing. Amai gasped.

"I had to make sure that we were alone Amai, this is the only place I know."

The elevator opened before them and they made there way out, not bothering to stare at the engravings on the floor and the blood red carpet that was laid on the floor leading to her room. They did not even glance at the pillars that held the vaulted ceiling, nor did they notice the space and the other doors. Naphtali and Amai instead ran into Aria's room, Amai throwing open the doors.

"Naphtali, take off that robe from off of her. And bring her into the bathroom."

Tardiness, it was a thing Integra Hellsing hated most. She was supposed to meet the other Knights of the Round Table, and they **all** were a half an hour late. Each and every single one of them. She puffed angrily on her cigar. Quietly, the door opened and Walter stepped in, his monocle gleaming in the light. Integra looked at him pointedly, and he took this as his cue to speak.

"The other Knights will be here shortly Sir Integra, they apologize for being late, but they say that they had other matters to attend to before the meeting. Shall I send a reply back then?"

"Yes Walter, for the reply that I will send will not be as polite."

She replied coldly. Walter nodded and bowed, exiting the room, but before the door could close, Relena stepped into the room. She was wearing a long sleeved royal purple jacket, along with a royal purple skirt. Under the jacket she wore a black high necked long sleeve, complete with cuffs around the neck and her wrists. Her hair was tied up in a simple bun. Integra noted the golden cross that sat snugly within the hollow of her neck and nodded at Relena, gesturing for her to sit beside her. Relena nodded back, but before she sat, she opened four of the windows around the room. Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Sir Integra not everyone likes the smell of cigar smoke."

Integra looked down and found she had smoked the entire cigar while waiting. She looked at it disgustingly and flicked the butt into the ashtray beside her, and fanned away the smoke that made a halo around her golden head. Relena took her place beside Integra and waited patiently.

"You do not always have to call me 'Sir' Integra, Lady Relena." Integra said, not looking in Relena's direction.

"And you do not have to call me 'Lady' Relena, Sir Integra."

Relena replied, not glancing in her cousin's direction. Integra's glasses gleamed, and Integra half smirked, as well as Relena. The two cousins respected each other, and that would be enough. Fifteen minutes later, the men of the Knights of the Round Table—Relena and Integra were the only two women—arrived. Integra and Relena's gazes turned cold and frosty, and their voices were chilling, like ice. Neither of them stood as they greeted the men.

"Good Afternoon Knights."

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen."

Some of them openly winced at the tone both women used on them. They all knew that they were in for it. So as they sat down, the meeting began. Walter shot a glance at Sir Integra and Lady Relena and winced. '_Some tea would most likely do them good. I'd better get some made._' Walter slipped through the doors again, and went down to the kitchens.

Two hours and 13 hot cups of steaming English tea later, the Knights of the Round Table trudged out of the room, looking utterly terrified and defeated, as if both women had popped their so called 'egos'. Walter stepped into the room and only one word could describe the look on both of their faces.  
It was called: Domination.  
At Walter's look, Relena gave Walter a dark grin while Integra gave Walter a smug look.

Walter sighed heavily. "One of you was enough, now what am I going to do with both of you?" He sounded exasperated. Relena and Integra rose at the same time and looking at each other replied.

"Deal with us of course." And they walked out of the room. Walter shook his head lightly. This was surely to be an interesting year.

"Would you like to join me with a walk around the garden?" Integra asked Relena, and she consented. They began walking the garden in compatible silence, not needing the conversation between them. Alucard, who was bored for the moment, saw them and decided they would be the prefect prey since Integra and Relena were paying no attention to him. Using the darkness and the shadows as his cover, her crept up to them and was about to reach over them when Relena gave him a surprise.

"Good Afternoon Alucard."

The darkness converged, and Alucard appeared, looking quite smug.

"Well then, it seems that I give you much less credit than you deserve, Lady Relena."

Relena laughed softly while Integra fixed Alucard with a dirty look.  
"Thank you Alucard. I'll take that as one of the few complements I'll ever get."  
Alucard laughed, and disappeared into the darkness, Integra's glower following after him.

"Nothing happened Sir Integra, I sensed him before he even got near."

Relena said dryly. Integra gave Relena a swift glance and nodded her appreciation. "Thank you."

"Your welcome.''

They continued their walk in the garden.

Aria awoke groggily, and for a second she tensed, she didn't know where she was. But feeling the fabric under her, she recognized that she was in her room. She sighed, not knowing how she had gotten there.

"You're awake." Naphtali's voice broke into her thoughts and then she painfully remembered why she was there.  
Michael had returned.

"Naph—" She managed to croak out, she cleared her throat. "How long was I out?"

"Five hours at the most, its probably evening now, from the way the sun is angled."

Aria opened her eyes and blinked. She rose slowly from the bed, testing out her body for the slightest ailment within it. Nothing happened as she rose, but she got off the bed unsteadily.

"Damn him." Naphtali did not need to ask of whom she was referring to, and she was not the only one that hated him. For a moment she tripped and Naphtali caught her.

"Easy Aria, you can't be moving that fast yet, your not completely invincible."

"I think I'm the closest one to it, don't you think so Naph?" She looked up to him, expecting an answer.

"I think you're crazy." Naphtali replied. Aria laughed and made her way to her walk in closet and shut the door.

"So, who did the job?"

"Huh?"

"Who healed me Naph..."

"Oh, Amai."

"Amai, remind me to thank her then. What's going on tonight?"

"Hunting down those freak vampires, and finding out where Michael is hiding, plus we've just learned that Rome—I mean the Catholic Church is sending out one of her pawns..."

There was a grin in Aria's voice. "The Paladin Priest?"

Naphtali grinned at her perception. "Precisely."

She purred in delight. "Wonderful." She walked out and Naphtali could not help but stare. She had braided her hair and left it on the right side of her shoulder, and she wore no makeup at all. She wore a blue dress that went down to her shins and she had a large black ribbon that rested under her breasts and tied of in a neat bow in the back. Naphtali was stunned on how innocent she seemed, how a little change in her clothing could bring such a child-like look from her. She laughed softly, and closed his mouth.

"I will suppose that this clothing is a yes?"

Naphtali nodded. "Good, I need something to fool the people coming in to see me today." Naphtali came out of his shock and laughed.

"Who is coming in?"

"Father Maxwell, the one in charge of Section Thirteen. The one who controls our beloved Paladin Priest."

Naphtali's eyes widened. "You mean— your meeting with that perverted man?"

Aria grinned like the Cheshire cat, her fangs showing this time. "Of course, who else? I enjoy dealing with people like him. Plus, Eden and you will be there as well, as my bodyguards of course."

Naphtali waggled his finger at her. "You better not have to show us off... you've done that once already, with Walter—"

"And Walter has not told a soul Naphi, but don't worry, I won't have you reveal yourselves unless it is necessary." Aria slipped on a pair of blue slippers with fake diamonds embroidered in it. Eden met them when they came down into the elevator, and they made their way back to Aria's spacious office where Eden and Naphtali made there wings appear not to be there, to the human eye at least.

"Eden, Naphi, could you tell the others as—actually, I will." She opened her mind to all in the mansion and spoke.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have a guest coming into the building, please be on your best behavior._

Everyone knew what that meant: Appear like you are human.

A black car made its way up the large driveway of the mansion, already being let in by the guards at the gate. Waiting on the stairs to the building was Amai, wearing a simple black garb with her white gloves. As the car stopped, she opened the door, and Father Maxwell, along with another Priest stepped out of the car.  
Amai did not stare at him full in the face, but curtseyed and said a short welcome.

"Welcome to the Crisis organization Father Maxwell."

Father Maxwell did not say a word, but instead smiled and lifted Amai's head.

"And your name is?"

Amai suddenly wished she could transfer her power into her face, for she did not like this man.

"My name is Amai, Father,"

"An interesting name child, may the Father bless you for your service."

Amai received the blessing from this man the best she could. "Follow me." But that did not stop a look of disgust from swiftly appearing and disappearing on her face. Inside, another _Toucher_, Ishi, dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt and pants, waited inside. He noticed they had no jackets and disappeared down a corridor. For a moment, Amai paused and let the two men take in the scene. People walked in and out of corridors, all of them with some stuff in their hands. Father Maxwell noted that none of them walked empty handed. Behind them, the door bell rang, and two stout looking men, dressed all in proper dress pants, a black vest and a white shirt opened the door and stepped outside. They closed the door behind them and Amai gestured for them to move on. She saw Father Maxwell shoot her an annoyed look, she ignored it. She knew that he would want to see what they were bringing in, but Aria had warned her that the 'shipment' was not for him to see. Aria told Amai that more coffins and arms were what she **did not** want the Father to see. She led him to Aria's office, situated in the direct middle of all the offices that surrounded it. Amai knocked politely on the door, and Eden moved to open it. Father Maxwell held in his gasp, but the Priest behind him did not. They had never seen such a man. Smooth and flawless skin, glowing tangerine eyes, and fiery red hair, that hung over his shoulder. He was just a beautiful well crafted man. Father Maxwell looked behind the first one and was met with another beautiful man; this one had rich and smooth dusted chocolate skin, silver bulleted eyes, and the purest white hair that he had ever seen. Father Maxwell would have stumbled back if the young woman who stood before him did not welcome them in.

"Come in Father Maxwell and humble Father, welcome to the Crisis Organization. My name is—" Aria curtseyed as she said her welcome.

"Miss Aria Maria Lilium Xandera." Father Maxwell interrupted, taking one of her hands and kissing it daintily. Behind them Eden raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, and she felt a ripple of inward laughter coming from Naphtali. They were both amused by the sight of him. Pretending to blush, Aria invited them to sit.

"Would you care for some tea Father's?" Maxwell and the other priest nodded, the priest somewhat surprised at being recognized.

"Eden, could you—"

"It will be done Miss Xandera." Eden walked out of the office, so Naphtali was left guarding Aria.

"Well it is best we start at the moment, so you said that you wished to begin a truce between our people Father Maxwell?"

Father Maxwell smiled lazily, his larger eye watching Aria quite closely. "A truce you call it? Surely a fledging organization should as yours will need more _protection_ than that."

"Surely not Father, we have managed to stay stable for these last two years. It has been growing since then."

"It has." Father Maxwell motioned to the priest and he produced a manila folder from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Father Maxwell, who placed it before Aria.

"Insomuch that our people have placed your people at strategic points and places around the world, for a small organization Miss Aria, you surely have **vast** resources."

Aria decided to play half innocent at this revelation. Sir Integra had not steered her wrong in dealing with this man. She picked up the folder and flipped through it quickly, playing the fact that she was surprised at some of the revelations within.

"Well, it seems my organization is expanding once again... It seems that I will have to get in touch with—"

Aria would have smiled at Eden's perfect timing, bringing back with him one of the stout men that had gone outside this morning. Eden did not need to see the gratitude that snaked its way into Aria's eyes, it was in her voice.

"Well, this is a welcome sight indeed, thank you Eden."

"Miss Xandera."

The man placed the tea in front of both Father Maxwell and the other Father, and served Aria last and placed a few sheets of paper before her.

"The shipment is in Miss Xandera, and all you need to do is sign the release forms and the men can begin on them."

Aria nodded and signed where he pointed. When it was finished, the stout man removed himself from the room and disappeared. She noted Father Maxwell's gleam of interest, as he made a small gesture of the priest to make note of what had just occurred. Aria let a small smile grace her innocent looking face. '_Perfect, it's going well after all._'  
She placed a childish smile upon her face as Father Maxwell turned his full attention upon her.

"Come now dear Aria, we must be able to reach some sort of agreement. Taking you under our wing will be the perfect opportunity to strengthen our ties to England and the Queen."  
_Well, well, aren't we just a bit ambitious,_ Naphtali looked stoic as he thought this.

Aria's eyebrow rose, outwardly it seemed like she did not understand his full meaning. Within the reaches of her mind however, she understood fully. He wanted England. For a bit she looked thoughtful trying to figure out a way to get her self out of this situation. All Maxwell had wanted was England and a chance to gain a foothold within the country. Aria would be damned to all eternity by Integra if she didn't evade this very situation. Playing innocent did not soften this man's intentions; he only seemed to enjoy it.

"Well Father, I believe that we are quite able to manage on our own...and...and..." she watched Father Maxwell stare her down, trying to get her to budge. She wouldn't, but she could string him along for the ride... "we are..."  
Father Maxwell noted that she tried to avoid his gaze, as if she was trying to hide some secret from him, almost as if she knew something about her organization that she did not want him to know about. He smiled deviously, not easily being able to hide his emotions.  
"...I hope you will understand." Aria had finished her stammering, and she forced a blush on her face.

"I understand completely child." Aria looked up, she did not need to fake shock, it was plastered all over her face. The tone he had used worried her, and from the glint in his eyes, she had just created a man that would try to unravel all of Crisis' secrets. She had just created a monster.

'_She's shocked, this is perfect._'

"I'm sorry if I tried to rush you child, it seems you are not ready to receive the wondrous glory that God has given upon Section Thirteen."

Aria groaned inwardly, '_This man is a fanatic. God save the Queen and us if he ever gets a foothold in Britain._'

"It is as you say Father." Aria then realized that she had not touched her tea. It had gone cold. Father Maxwell and the other priest rose from their chairs.

"We will meet at another time child, for now may the Good Lord bless you and keep you."

"Amen. Naphtali, will you please show the Father's the way out? Thank you."

Five minutes later Naptali walked back into the room, a grave look on his face.

"Two words for you Aria: Self-Righteousness."

Aria looked up and grimaced, holding her face in one hand. "I know."

Aria got up and dismissed herself from her own office, biting her lip as she did so. She did not feel the sober gazes of Eden and Naphtali as she grabbed her coat, and she completely ignored the calls of both Naphtali and Eden for everyone to return to normal. Slipping the light coat on, she stepped outside in the blinding and somewhat chilling spring air. She wrapped her coat around her closer ignoring the looks of certain people who looked at the woman in awe, expertly weaving her way through the crowd even though she looked like she should not be able to. Above her, a raven glided through the air, keeping track of her every movement as the evening now made itself visible. Aria moved blindly through the crowds of people, not stopping to look or to gaze until she stopped near a church. She gazed at it longingly, and as she moved to continue walking she walked straight into a body. She stumbled backwards but a hand quickly extended out and grabbed her, setting her back on balance.

"Ar' ye alright?" Aria looked up into the face of Father and Paladin Alexander Anderson. For a minute she was shocked, staring up into the shadow of the priest left her mind blank for a response, but a blush rose on her face unknown to her. Anderson stared down at the raven haired woman, her blush evident to him, but instead of saying the regular words to any woman or man he bumped into, he kneeled to be level with her.

"Ar' ye alright?" He repeated himself again, looking into the frosty depths of her ice blue eyes.

"I'm...I am...I mean...I'm alright." She stammered, trying to speak, but the words failed her.

"Aye, you may say tha' missy, but I dunna think your really alright." Anderson said gently, as if he trying to be gentle with her. "Com' on then." He then guided her into the church, safely seeing her across the street. Aria's mind whirled. She knew she should not be with him at this moment, she should not let him be touching her, she shouldn't even be trying to sneak a glance of him again... These and other thoughts made their way through her head. Anderson considered himself carefully in this situation even though his mind was screaming at him to let go of the woman he was safely guiding across the street. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he had sympathy upon the child. '_I am guiding in one of God's lost sheep..._' This is what he told himself as his mind warred with that idea. Meanwhile, Aria's own mind was in turmoil whether to turn and run, steal a couple of glances at the tall stranger beside her, or just call Naphi or one of the angels to come for her.

She opted for the church.

As she stepped in she could not help as a shiver passed through her, feeling the power of the holy objects around them. She subdued herself even more, and wanted to hide herself within Anderson's coat. Anderson unconsciously tightened his hands around the raven haired woman, feeling her shiver as she stepped into the church with him. A priest met them at the door, and welcomed them into the church. Anderson relaxed, if only slightly as he still held onto Aria. Her eyes swiveled around, taking in the church that she had not seen in centuries. Here, she felt blind, alone and naked. She felt as if she was truly a lost and forsaken child. In a sense, she was.

"Welcome to the Church of the Apostles my child." A kind, older priest with graying hair came up to Aria, his robes swishing in her ears. The priest acknowledged Anderson since Anderson visited this church every once in a while when he came to England. She nodded, but refused to step away from Anderson at that moment; even though she could feel the blessed silver cross that he wore beginning to itch the back of her head. Then she realized how foolish she was acting in front of both of them. She had let the events of today get to her and she had ended up in this mess... she sighed and a caw sounded out from within the church. Aria looked around for the confessional.

'_I might as well get it over and done...I'll just try not to mention him when I do..._' It seemed to both Anderson and the Priest that the raven haired woman reluctantly moved away from Anderson and headed in the direction of the confessional, stepping within its oak doors and inhaling as she sat down. She didn't dare touch the Holy water, but she did brave making the sign of the cross as the priest stepped in. Aria sighed again, and began her confession.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned, it has been two months since my last confession..."

Anderson hovered near the confessional not really wanting to move from the obvious position that he was in, standing near the priest side of the confessional, clearly hearing the conversation between the priest and the woman. But for the most part his mind wandered, knowing already that it would have been somewhat dull to hear the sins of what she had done repeated in his ears; of this he had heard many, many times. Suddenly he was startled out of his reverie when he heard himself being described to the priest. His jaw dropped. His jaw dropped even further as the priest gave her his name.

"Father Alexander Anderson." His name rolled off her tongue easily as if she was his secret lover. He shuddered at the implication that thought had upon him, but he did not shy away from the thought. He was openly curious about her, which was a rare thing for him. Sure he enjoyed sending vampires and other undead creatures to hell, it was understandable that he knew that he was not 'all there', it was alright that he knew that he could regenerate his limbs faster than any normal or average human... but to be curious about a woman? Anderson would have cut off his hand if that thought had entered in his mind any earlier in life, now he found the thought interesting...

Aria stepped out of the confessional, glancing around for the Paladin. She was shocked to find that he was standing near the confessional, as if he was listening to their entire conversation! Aria wondered at his boldness for a moment before becoming amused by the thought. He was human after all. Then she smiled secretly, she wanted to see how far she could take this, and how far he would go... she began walking up to him and lightly tapped him, bringing Anderson back to the real world, and facing the raven haired woman again. Anderson looked at her surprised that she would speak to him again, and that she wasn't angry for him being near the confessional.

"First of all Father, I must apologize for bumping into to you, it was rude of me and I never apologized properly for it—" Anderson was about to interrupt, but she continued without letting him speak.

"Second, I would be grateful if you would allow me to make it up to you by buying you dinner."

Anderson stared at her incredulously, buy him dinner? — it was insane by all means and here was this woman he barely knew asking him out?

"Why thank ye very much."

Anderson mentally slapped himself for his answer, why hadn't he said no? But, before he could change his answer, she nodded and turned around, swiftly making her way out of the church and through the doors. Behind her a crow swooped down and out the door, swiftly gliding near her hair as it went into the dying rays of the sun. Anderson let his mouth hang for a moment or two as he took in what was called beauty. The red rays of the sun created a fiery halo around her dark hair and set her white skin aglow with an ethereal enchantment. He closed his mouth as Aria turned to face him a smirk set on her face.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Anderson quickly followed her as the gray haired priest chuckled to himself. '_Best of luck to you Father Anderson..._'

* * *

_And so it ends here.  
I hope you continued to read this…  
Please R & R.  
Thank you.  
Mystery_


End file.
